Poder y Control
by mochidaddy
Summary: Porque Tony Stark le quitó lo más importante a Pietro, era lógico que él le quitara algo importante para él. [Pietro/OC... o algo así] [Spoilers de AoU]
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** Porque Tony Stark le quitó lo más importante a Pietro, era lógico que él le quitara algo importante para él.

 **Advertencias:** rara especie de Pietro/OC. Clásico tropo de un OC como hija de Tony. Posibles ¿spoilers? De mi fic "Life unexpected".

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes conocidos son propiedad Marvel Studios, Disney y Stan Lee. Los personajes originales y la historia son míos.

* * *

.

.

 **Poder y Control**

.

.

.

 **Prólogo:**

 **Una vida marcada**

.

.

.

 **I**

La vida del joven Pietro Maximoff era, a todas luces, normal. O tan normal como podía ser la vida de un infante cuando vives en una zona de guerra como Sokovia. Y aun así, él y su hermana Wanda podían decir que ambos eran, a su modo, felices.

Sí, quizás el lugar donde vivía no era el más seguro del mundo, pero era su hogar. Sí, quizás sus padres no siempre podían darle todo lo que él quisiera, y aunque irónicamente siempre era él el primero en berrinchear por ello, al final no le importaba, ¿por qué? Porque al final del día él ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Ni siquiera necesitaba amigos, porque él ya tenía a Wanda junto a él, y él sabía que si Wanda estaba junto a él, no necesitaba idiotas hipócritas junto a él porque solamente importaba ella.

Nuevamente, Pietro podía decir que su vida estaba bien.

* * *

 **II**

Aquel día había sido como cualquiera. Sus padres los habían dejado en la escuela, les desearon un buen día y miraron como el auto desaparecía en la distancia, para luego voltearse y aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba libre para jugar un poco. Pietro, siendo el mayor, había sugerido una simple carrera contra su hermana, la cual, ella ganó.

—¡No es justo! —resopló él cuando alcanzó a su hermana en la meta—. ¡Saliste antes de tiempo, es trampa!

—¿Y? Tú nunca dijiste las reglas, Pietro. Así que si me adelante, no cuenta —explicó brevemente su hermana como si se tratase de explicarle a un niño. Y aquello, más que aplacar su ira, solamente aumentó el resentimiento hacia su hermana durante el resto de las clases.

Y no era que Wanda ganase por primera vez y este fuera su orgullo herido el que hablara por él. No, Pietro había sido un niño lento, no tanto para quedar de último en clase pero si lo suficiente para no llegar a tiempo y ganar. Y como cada vez que Wanda le ganaba, él no le hablaba hasta que terminaran las clases, su madre se diese cuenta y les reprendiera hasta que, a regañadientes, hicieran las paces.

Y justamente, así sucedió.

—¿Me pueden decir qué demonios les sucede? —incitó su madre una vez al llegar a su apartamento. Ninguno dijo nada, más Wanda solamente resopló y Pietro, en respuesta, bufó.

Como toda madre, ese comportamiento en sus hijos le preocupaba profundamente, aunque dicho comportamiento fuera más común de lo que ella quisiera creer. Sin embargo, su querido esposo, más que preocuparse de la situación, hecho una carcajada burlona ante la ingenuidad de su mujer.

—Oh, ¿qué no vez, cariño? El orgullo de nuestro hijo ha sido herido, ¡por nada más y nada menos que su pequeña hermana! —le explicó su marido como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Debes dejar de preocuparte, mujer, porque si lo haces a cada rato que peleen solamente irás a perder el tiempo.

Fue el turno de la madre de bufar, ignorando completamente las palabras de su marido.

—Claro, es fácil hablar cuando no eres tú quién está al pendiente de ellos. ¡Si te la pasas todo el día trabajando, el único que va a perder el tiempo aquí eres tú, Django! —refutó la mujer de la casa, apuntando a su marido con un dedo acusador. Este solamente rodó los ojos, ignorando las palabras de su esposa. Esta, cuál robot, rodó su cabeza hasta sus hijos y los fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Y ustedes dos, no sé qué habrá pasado pero más les vale perdonarse si quieren comer hoy!

Y ante la perspectiva de no engullir nada en lo que restaba del día, Pietro y Wanda solamente asintieron con la cabeza.

Y el día siguió su curso como cualquier otro día, con su madre haciendo los deberes de la casa con ayuda de Wanda, el haciendo la tarea que le había quedado atrasada y su padre cambiando los canales en el televisor, aprovechando que este era de los pocos días que su trabajo le dejaran libre.

A Pietro no le gustaban las noticias, muchas veces eran aburridas cadenas del gobierno hablando de patrañas que a él, sinceramente, no le importaban. Sin embargo, últimamente el noticiero nacional mostraba noticias de su país donde mostraban más violencia que en todas las caricaturas para niños que a él le gustaban. Pero mientras esas caricaturas le llenaban de adrenalina y felicidad, cuando Pietro miraba las imágenes en el televisor lo único que sentía era como sus entrañas se retorcían, todo mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de un miedo que pocas veces él había sentido en su vida.

—Papá, ¿puedes cambiar el canal? —pidió tranquilamente el niño a su padre—. Tengo miedo.

—No te preocupes, hijo —dijo el hombre tranquilamente, sonriéndole a su hijo—. Yo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Pero ni aun así, Pietro no se tranquilizó.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, Pietro intentó mantener las imágenes que vio en la televisión fuera de su cabeza, e incluso hizo la tarea con todo el empeño que un niño podía ponerle a algo así.

El almuerzo vino y cuando terminó, Pietro se encerró con Wanda en la habitación, jugando con sus ya desgastadas figuras de acción mientras su hermana terminaba sus tareas.

—Wanda —la llamó.

—¿Qué, Pietro?

—¿A ti te da miedo lo de la televisión? Ya sabes, lo de las bombas y zonas de guerra —explicó para que ella entendiera mejor. Wanda pareció pensarlo un momento, y luego de un rato, respondió:

—Un poco, pero intento pensar en otras cosas —pero aquello no tranquilizó a Pietro, y Wanda lo había notado—. Te preocupas demasiado, Pietro.

Intentó seguir jugando con sus muñecos, pero el pensamiento de que algo les pasará lo seguía por más que intentara ahuyentarlo. No tenía ganas de jugar, por lo que tuvo que contentarse mirando caricaturas para intentar ahuyentar el tema.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de la cena, y el aroma de la comida de su madre inundó las fosas nasales de los gemelos. Como hormigas que buscan el azúcar, los niños se dirigieron al comedor ansiosos y se sentaron esperando por la comida.

Una vez el plato de pasta estuvo frente a él, Pietro empezó a engullir alegremente junto a su hermana. Sus padres discutían sobre algo, pero sinceramente, él no podía recordar que fue.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron el sonido de la ventana romperse, y pronto, el suelo debajo de los pies de Pietro se desvaneció. Oyó a su madre girtarle, diciéndole que tomara a Wanda y salieran de ahí, y así lo hizo.

Oyó como el piso se caía, pero lo que siempre se quedaría grabado en su mente eran los gritos de toda la gente en el edificio. Mujeres, hombres, niños, Wanda, sus padres y él gritaron. Gritaron hasta que las gargantas se le desgarraron, tapando el sonido del piso derrumbándose frente a ellos, y junto a los escombros, toda su vida se iba frente a sus ojos.

Frente a ellos, debajo de su cama, quedó sólo un pedazo de lo que solía ser su cuarto, y justo en medio, clavada en el concreto, estaba otra bomba. Era pequeña, pero sabían que podía hacer. No se movió, ni tampoco Wanda, pero notaron algo en esa bomba, un nombre enfrente de ellos.

Stark.

* * *

 **III**

Pietro ya no era un niño, y Wanda tampoco.

Todo rastro de aquellos pequeños gemelos, temerosos por la guerra y lo que esta podría causar habían quedado en el pasado, pues cuando niños gritaban por sus padres, ahora gritan a los extranjeros y autoridades que están frente a ellos.

Sokovia nunca fue un gran país, pero cualquier rastro de seguridad era tan inestable como una hoja en un huracán, y allí estaban ellos dos, alzando sus pancartas y peleando para que ya no hubiera más niños que sufrieran el mismo destino, para que nadie más tuviera que ver lo que él y su hermana vieron.

A veces, en las noches, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si esa fatídica noche no hubiera pasado. Si ese maldito de Stark no hubiera mandado esas bombas, o incluso si sus padres hubieran salido de los escombros con vida. Pero eso era antes de soñar, porque cuando soñaba lo único que veía era los aplastados cadáveres de sus padres, cayendo en un abismo oscuro del cuál no iban a regresar.

Pero si Pietro tenía pesadillas, Wanda entonces revivía cada momento como una película. A veces, al despertar, la escuchaba, gritando por sus padres, gritando por él y sacudiéndose como si intentara correr hacía ellos. Y él no podía hacer nada, porque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para volver por ellos.

Pero no era su culpa. Ni de Wanda.

Ellos no mataron a sus padres. Ellos no les tiraron una bomba y tampoco la hicieron. Y así como aquella bomba, ellos no se las dieron a aquellos que los bombardeaban en esos instantes.

Sólo había un culpable, y ellos lo sabían.

Stark siempre le había parecido un inconsciente, el típico millonario que pretendía que con unas burdas donaciones a la caridad y abrir unos cuantos hospitales haría que todo el mundo lo perdonara; pero ellos sabían la verdad. Joder, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y que viera las noticias sabría que en realidad Tony Stark no era más que un vil hipócrita, no, era un asesino.

Pero eso no era lo peor, ni de cerca.

Porque mientras él, su hermana y un montón de personas más estaban allí afuera luchando día a día para ver la luz del sol una vez más, ese hijo de puta estaba afuera siendo perdonado por la gente, sólo por haber construido una lata de sardinas super-desarrollada con sus amigos los fenómenos. ¿Qué salvó a New York? Y una mierda, pues si su amigo el de los rayos no hubiera venido a la Tierra, o si el gobierno estadounidense no se hubiera puesto a jugar con cosas que no conocía, la invasión no hubiera tenido lugar.

Todo era su culpa.

De él, de sus amigos, ninguno estaba absuelto de nada. Si en verdad querían hacer algo, hubieran empezado por sacar la cabeza de sus vengadores traseros, hubieran ido a lugares donde en verdad los necesitaban y hubieran hecho algo. Pero luego recuerda que precisamente por eso empezó el conflicto, y a decir verdad, preferiría que sus vengadores traseros se quedaran en América antes de venir a Sokovia y cagarla aún más.

No los necesitaban. Si Sokovia quería ser liberada, sólo su pueblo podía hacerlo. Nadie más.

Es por eso mismo que, cuando ese hombre de S.H.I.E.L.D. se acerca a ellos, es cauteloso igual que su hermana. Son extranjeros, y unos demasiado amables e interesados en el bienestar, tanto que estaba más que seguro que les pedirían algo.

Y sin embargo, eso no detuvo a los hermanos de aceptar lo que ofrecían.

* * *

 **IV**

 _—"_ _Lo necesitamos"_ —se decía mentalmente, mientras siente otra sacudida por todo su cuerpo que lo deja ardiendo. Se mordió el labio para no gritar, pero falló—. _"Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Firmaste, Pietro, no vas a salir en un largo tiempo"._

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? No, si lo había hecho, solamente que dio por culo y aceptó junto a Wanda. ¿Dónde quedó el joven que pensaba antes de actuar? ¿Dónde quedó el hermano que pensaba en la seguridad de su pequeña hermana antes de hacer el tonto? Porque estaba más que seguro que los gritos que oyó no eran enteramente suyos.

—¿Cómo van las pruebas en el sujeto veintitrés? —preguntó una voz.

—Hasta ahora, el sujeto ha respondido bien a las pruebas. Si esto sigue así, podremos aplicarle las Nieblas, Herr Strucker —respondieron.

¿Nieblas? ¿A qué demonios se refería? ¿Acaso había firmado para ser el conejillo de indias de algún grupo de Neo-Nazis?

No puede seguir pensando cuando otro choque llega a su cuerpo, y sin poder contenerse, gritó.

.

Los días pasan, y con ello las pruebas. Hacía ya tiempo que él, junto a Wanda, había experimentado lo que ellos llamaban Nieblas Terrígenas.

Un día, o noche, pues su sentido del tiempo ya había empezado a fallar, lo llevaron a una especie de cámara, donde había un artefacto que no supo identificar. Las puertas se cerraron, y aunque intentó salir, le fue imposible. Había una cámara, pero la habitación era a prueba de sonido. Nadie lo iba a escuchar por más que gritara.

Oyó un sonido provenir del artefacto, y observó estupefacto como este desprendía un extraño humo azul que, poco a poco, empezó a llenar la habitación cual nube de fuego.

El miedo lo invadió, ¿qué demonios era eso? No lo sabía, y no quería saber qué demonios le iba a hacer. Tenía que salir de aquí, y rápido.

—¡AYUDA! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR! —se volteó contra la puerta, y en un intento desesperado por salir de ahí, empezó a golpearla, esperando que cayera y pudiera salir de ahí. Sin embargo, aunque usara toda su fuerza, la puerta no cedía—. ¡QUIERO SALIR!

Retrocedió para darse impulso y corrió hacía la puerta. Repitió el proceso una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta que el dolor empezó a extenderse en su cuerpo. La puerta estaba hecha de un material macizo, pero él era Pietro Maximoff, había escapado de situaciones peores y una puerta no le iba a detener.

Sin embargo, la niebla, lenta pero grande, se extendió hacía él. Pronto, ni siquiera podía apreciar las paredes o la puerta, pues toda la habitación había sido envuelta en aquella nube azul que ni su propia palma podría ver.

—¡DEJENME… SALIR! —pero no paró, nunca lo hizo. Un sueño se apoderaba de él, pero intentó no ceder, porque sabía mejor que nadie lo que pasaba cuando alguien quería dormir en situaciones así—. Necesito… ver a mí… hermana.

No pudo más, la niebla lo envolvió y junto a ella, el sueño.

Ese día (o noche) despertó en su nueva celda, la cual tenía un enorme espejo que abarcaba toda la pared. La cabeza, cuando menos, le dolía, pero eso no era lo importante.

Lo primero que notó, al mirarse en el espejo, fue su cabello.

Su cabello, el cual siempre había sido tan oscuro como el de su hermana, ahora era de aquel blanco sucio digno de la nieve pisada. Rastros de su antiguo color de pelo quedaban, pero el blanco lo abarcaba casi en su totalidad.

Casi sintió ganas de reírse de sí mismo, al darse cuenta del menudo ataque de pánico que había sufrido por un simple tinte. Pero no lo hizo, porque luego de semejantes pruebas (las cuales le hacían añorar sus asquerosos exámenes parciales de instituto) sólo para ver si "soportaba" una estúpida nube de humo, estaba claro que su nuevo corte de cabello no sería lo único.

Y fue testigo cuando intentó levantarse a inspeccionar la celda.

Si bien su celda era pequeña, pero no tan pequeña como para que él se diese de bruces contra el espejo una vez se paró. Y no terminó ahí, pues cuando se había parado para irse a lo que parecía la puerta, volvió a suceder.

Y a suceder, y a suceder, y a suceder cada vez que caminaba.

De todos los cambios que tuvo (el otro fue el crecimiento de músculos, pero siempre había sido un chico guapo así que no le dio importancia) aquel era el único que sí parecía ser fruto del contacto con la niebla. Y solamente un pensamiento albergaba su mente:

 _«¿Pero qué MIERDA me ha pasado?»_

.

Muy para el pesar de Pietro, no era el único con rarezas.

Las únicas voces que el oía en su cabeza siempre eran los gritos en sus recuerdos, y si bien siempre fue el impulsivo del grupo eso no era una razón para tacharle con algún trastorno o enfermedad mental. No estaba loco ni lo iba a estar, porque estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para saber que la voz en su cabeza no era la suya.

— **¿Pietro?**

Miró a los lados, pero ciertamente no había ningún micrófono o altavoz en la habitación que hiciera posible aquel suceso. No estaba loco, seguramente era el estrés que le impartía von Strucker lo que lo causaba. Sólo debía ignorarlo.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué esa voz sonaba exactamente a la de su hermana?

— **Pietro, por favor, respóndeme**.

Demasiado igual.

— **Soy yo, Wanda. Pietro, tú… tú sabes que soy yo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Necesito que me respondas, hermano, háblame**.

Okey, eso era raro. Sacudió la cabeza, solamente debía ignorarla.

 **—** **¡Pietro Django Maximoff, por favor, RESPONDE!**

De acuerdo, eso no eran imaginaciones suyas. De alguna manera, Wanda había sido capaz de hablarle… ¿telepáticamente? Realmente no importaba (o al menos, no ahora), solamente quería oír la voz de su gemela, aunque sea una vez más.

 **—** **¿Hermana… eres tú? —** preguntó mentalmente, incrédulo.

 **—** **Si, soy yo** —respondió, y aunque Pietro no se sintió mejor (seguían prisioneros en ese agujero infernal), estaba aliviado de que Wanda seguía con vida. Si estaba bien o no, esa era otra cuestión **—. ¿También usaron las Nieblas en ti?**

— **Si te refieres a ese humo azul raro, entonces sí** —respondió irónicamente. Oyó la risita de su hermana en su cabeza, y eso le hizo sonreír **—. Me imagino que tú también te despertaste con cambios, ¿o me equivoco?**

 **—** **Te dije que había algo raro en todo esto, pero ¿me escuchaste?** —rodó los ojos ante el regaño, sinceramente, no se sentía de humor **—. Como sea, tenemos que hacerles caso. Von Strucker piensa que con estos poderes podremos ayudarlo, y créeme cuando te digo que es mejor callarse y ayudar.**

— **Ayudar, ¿no es eso los que nos metió aquí? Sinceramente, hermana, estoy cansado de ser un maldito peón por parte de estos malditos extranjeros** —sus manos se encogieron en puños, y Pietro resistió el impulso de golpear la pared—. **Anda, dime que estoy mal, dime que…**

 **—** **¿Crees que yo disfruto esto, Pietro? No hay un solo día en que no piense en hacerles sufrir lo mismo que a nosotros. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que a diferencia de los demás, tú y yo tenemos suerte.**

 **—** **¿Suerte?** —bufó **—. ¿A qué llamas tú suerte, hermana? ¿Convertirnos en las atracciones privadas de HYDRA, o que seguramente te prometieron la libertad a cambio de que cooperaras?**

— **La suerte, querido hermano** —dijo aquello como si se tratase de una blasfemia **—, es que tú y yo estamos vivos.**

 **—** **¿Y qué? ¿De qué nos sirve una vida que ni siquiera podemos vivir?**

 **—** **Quizás sea cierto, pero no por mucho tiempo. ¿A que no adivinas de que me enteré hoy? —** y casi pudo ver una sonrisa ladina en la cara de su hermana, casi haciéndolo sentir orgulloso.

 **—** **Hmp,** ** _ilumíname_** **, Wanda.**

— **La bandera andante y sus amigos se han enterado de la verdad. Mientras tú y yo hablamos, todo el mundo se va a enterar que HYDRA sigue con vida. Y cuando el Capitán y sus amigos sepan de lo que pasó en Sokovia…**

 **—…** **vendrán como moscas a la mierda.**

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Pietro pudo sonreír feliz.

* * *

 **V**

En todos los dúos, siempre había alguien que nació con la bendición de siempre tener la razón. En su caso, la bendecida fue Wanda.

Los Vengadores vinieron a la base tan rápido como se enteraron, y luego de haberse encargado del arquero, regresó a la fortaleza para ver cómo le iba a su hermanita.

Cuando vio a Stark, ciertamente, se sintió un tanto… estafado de que su hermana no hiciera nada. Estaba seguro que tanto él como Wanda habían esperado el momento de tener a Stark frente a frente durante más de diez años, diez años donde habían perdido hasta su estatus como humanos gracias a él. La única razón por la que no rompió su cuello en ese mismo instante, fue la voz de Wanda en su mente que le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Al menos, no todavía.

Sin embargo, el tiempo en el que Wanda le había enseñado todo el alcance de sus poderes le había dejado una importante lección: a veces, el dolor que podía causar la mente podía ser cien veces más letal. Y por lo visto, Wanda lo había puesto en marcha.

Otra de las ventajas de la incursión de los Vengadores fue que pudieron aprovechar la oportunidad de salir de ahí. Wanda se había encargado de eliminar los rastreadores de HYDRA en sus cuerpos, y sólo bastó con cargarla en sus brazos para que pudieran dejar su prisión de una vez por todas.

Pero aun así, no eran libres. No todavía.

Pietro sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta verlos sufrir, ver al hombre que destruyó sus vidas retorciéndose de dolor, pidiendo clemencia ante ellos. Sólo así podría dormir tranquilo, sólo así sus padres dejarían de gritar.

Fue por eso que, cuando Ultrón les ofreció ayuda a cambio de sus servicios, ellos no lo pensaron dos veces. Quizás Wanda hubiera sospesado los riesgos de unirse al robot, pero Pietro sabía que, al lado de Ultrón, la fantasía del sufrimiento de Stark se haría realidad.

—De hecho —dijo el robot una vez terminado el trato—, que tengo un trabajo que te encantará, Pietro.

—Y, ¿se puede saber qué es? —preguntó un tanto fastidiado de la teatralidad del robot.

—Hace dos años, luego de otro intento lamentablemente fallido de eliminar a Tony Stark, una científica bastante amigo de Tony le encargó algo muy especial —el tono en que lo dijo hizo que el gemelo se tensara, pero eso no hizo disminuir su interés—. Resulta que el mundo tiene más de un Stark vivo, Pietro, y con el panorama de la situación, tengo el plan perfecto para ello.

Pietro no era el foco más listo del armario, pero eso no impidió que atase los cabos. La idea de que Stark tuviera un vástago le resultaba, mínimamente, deplorable. Ahora no sólo la gente, en su infinita estupidez, le endiosaba sólo por evitar un simple ataque (y que aun así, dejó a millones sin vida, sin trabajo y sin familia), sino que ahora le daban la vida que él les había quitado.

Pero el universo trabajaba de maneras extrañas, y si bien le dio a Stark una familia (¡A Tony Stark, por dios santo!), le daba la oportunidad a Pietro de quitárselo.

—Bueno, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

 **Sinceramente, me sorprende que el fandom español no se haya llenado de mil y un fics de Pietro conociendo a perenceja, perenceja salvándolo y teniendo a la pequeña Luna. No he leído de la relación Crystal/Pietro para que me guste, pero eso no he evita que el screentime de Pietro en AoU me haya parecido CRIMINAL y su muerte bastante injusta (enserio se pelearon con Fox para usarlo nada más para matarlo a la primera? u.ú ). Ni flashback del pasado, ni siendo totalmente malvado, solo una escena de su sentido del humor, su muerte y poco más. Es por eso que, aprovechando esa deliciosa oportunidad del odio a Tony que me dio la película, he decidido traer este fic.**

 **Debido al criminal tiempo en pantalla de nuestro velocista y una mísera escena con la que trabajar en su personalidad, voy a llenar esos huecos con otras representaciones (Evolution, cómics, Days of Future Past), y aunque me encantaría meter a Magneto y los mutantes, voy a ser fiel al canon de las películas que parecen ponerlos como Inhumanos. Si los llego a mencionar será algo breve y conciso a modo de guiño.**

 **Y antes de que se vayan, les recuerdo que** **los comentarios sólo toman unos minutos máximo y ayudan a que actualice más rápido** **. Sólo digo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo,**

 **Petta.**


	2. Una chica camina sola a casa

**Advertencias:** rara especie de Pietro/OC. Clásico tropo de un OC como hija de Tony. Posibles ¿spoilers? De mi fic "Life unexpected".

* * *

.

.

 **Poder y Control**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo uno:**

 **Una chica camina sola a casa.  
**

.

.

.

El tic-tac del reloj era lo única que se oía en la sala aquella noche.

Era una noche cualquiera en la zona de Hell's Kitchen, o al menos tan cualquiera como podían ser las noches ahí. Sin embargo, todo se encontraba en calma; y eso a Jade la agradaba. Era raro que todo estuviera tan apacible en aquella ciudad, pero viendo la situación en la que se encontraba, era más que bienvenido.

—¿Cuánto nos falta? —preguntó la morena restregándose los ojos por el cansancio. Su compañera revisó las páginas del libro, y una vez encontró lo que buscaba arrugó el ceño, frustrada. Eso para Jade no era buena señal.

—Tres páginas completas de ejercicios —lloriqueó la rubia, echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Jade resopló, cansada, y por dentro maldijo a su profesora de álgebra.

—¿Te parece si lo dejamos para mañana? —preguntó ella intentando convencer a la rubia. La susodicha miró a Jade escandalizada, como si hubiese dicho una injuria más que una simple sugerencia. Y aunque a Jade le doliera, en cierto sentido si era una injuria—. Robin, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero mi casa no queda cerca y no te ofendas, pero yo no pienso andar tarde por Hell's Kitchen.

—Oh, cierto, cierto, pero ¿y si te quedas? —insistió. Jade negó.

—Robin, tu mamá no deja quedarse a nadie —le recordó—. Además, todavía puedo llegar y no tengo ganas de ser una molestia.

—¡Pero mañana es mi prueba, Jade! ¡Necesito los ejercicios! ¡Y además…!

—¡Ya, ya! —intentó calmarla, riendo un poco. Sin embargo, la cara de Robin decía de todo menos la calma—. Mira, si mi papá anda dispuesto le pregunto, ¿okey? De todos modos, mañana te daré los ejercicios.

—De acuerdo… —cedió la muchacha, relajándose un poco para el alivio de Jade—. ¡Pero hazlos!

—Sí, mamá… —rio, mientras se dedicó a guardar las cosas.

En todos sus años de estudio era la primera vez que trabajaba con Robin Myers, pero la chica le había resultado agradable, aún para alguien tan deportiva como Jade. Sin embargo, lo único que no era del agrado de la morena era la vivienda de Robin, Hell's Kitchen.

La zona neoyorquina había vuelto a sus años de crimen y corrupción luego de la famosa Batalla de New York, y aprovechando la destrucción de la zona todas las ratas que antes se habían salido del barco habían vuelto a su madriguera, volviéndola el agujero que había sido hace tantos años. Así que, obviamente, no era el lugar más adecuado para que una chica de su edad deambulara sola a esas horas.

Como obviamente el caminar sola no era su objetivo, la muchacha se decidió por llamar un taxi. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su parte esa noche, pues cada vez que llamaba o no atendían o no habían taxis disponibles.

—Lo siento, pero nuestros servicios se encuentran agotados en estos momentos… —se disculpó e sujeto de la línea de turno, y Jade resopló.

—Claro, no es como si fuera muy conveniente que no haya taxis disponibles para Hell's Kitchen —bufó ella.

—¡¿Pero qué quiere que haga?! ¡Ya le dije que…!

La muchacha colgó el teléfono, resistiendo el impulso de lanzarlo contra la pared más cercana. Sin embargo, se recordó que no debía ser una molestia para Robin, muy a su pesar.

Sabía que no era bastante listo de su parte el irse caminando, pero el quedarse en casa de Robin quedaba descartado y no tenía el suficiente dinero (o edad, o identificación falsa) para quedarse a dormir en un hotel, por más hija de Tony Stark que fuera. Además, el tiempo no estaba retrocediendo y pronto sería muy tarde, por lo que se iba ahora o se iba ahora.

Tomando su decisión, metió todo lo que hacía falta en su bolsa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Adiós, Robin —anunció cuando ya estaba enfrente de la puerta principal. Robin, con la cabeza aún metida entre los libros, subió la mirada hacía ella sorprendida.

—¿Sola? —preguntó estupefacta.

—Sí, sola —respondió desganada.

—¿Si sabes que estás en Hell's Kitchen, no? H-E-L-L-S K-I-T-C-H-E-N —Jade rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Robin, como si ella no lo supiera; aunque obviamente, no le iba a decir eso. Robin lo notó, y ciertamente no le agradó su reacción—. Jade, enserio, deja esa mierda de "soy una chica fuerte e independiente" y acepta quedarte. Puedo hablar con mi mamá…

—Robin, no. N-O —se burló de ella, y la rubia resopló indignada—. Tu mamá ya dijo que no va a dejarme dormir, y si me quedo más tiempo ahí si voy a tener que quedarme.

—¡¿Pero es que tú estás loca?! ¡¿Acaso no lees las noticias?! ¡Ya han secuestrado a seis chicas este mes, y esas chicas son de doce a veinte años! —la voz de Robin ya hace mucho había dejado de ser suave, y para ese punto estaba a punto de perder los estribos y empezar a gritar—. ¡No me importa que tan temprano sea, esto no es tu querida Torre Stark! ¡A nadie le va a importar si tu padre es Tony Stark, te pueden hacer algo igual y la única que tendrá la culpa serás tú!

Jade no era ignorante de aquella realidad, ni mucho menos iba a estimar menos a Robin por eso. Pero si seguía escuchando sus regaños, sólo iba a perder el tiempo. Intentando calmarse y no recurrir a los gritos, dijo:

—Ay ya, Robin.

No fue un diálogo muy inteligente, pero era lo único que podía decir sin recurrir a los gritos.

Luego de un incómodo silencio y una aún más incómoda tensión entre las dos muchachas, Robin finalmente pareció calmarse, y simplemente le dijo:

—Me supongo que llamarás para que te busquen, ¿no? —supuso, sin siquiera mirarla y en una voz mucho más suave—. Digo, sería muy estúpido que tu padre siendo… bueno, tu padre, no tenga a alguien que te pueda recoger.

—Em… ¿estamos hablando del mismo sujeto que le dio su dirección a un _terrorista_?

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, ambas muchachas se encontraban riendo a carcajada limpia. Sin embargo, a Robin le sorprendía que Jade hablara del aquel tema como si nada, aunque obviamente no iba a ser ella quien arruinara el momento.

La morena buscó en su directorio el número, y luego de que la pantalla indicara que se estaba llamando, respondieron.

—Pepper Potts al teléfono, ¿qué desea?—respondió su casi-madrastra.

Dios, que raro sonaba eso.

—¿Puedes mandar un auto a recogerme? No hay taxis disponible, y sí sé que puedo irme caminando, pero estoy en Hell's Kitchen y… ¿en serio tengo que decir porque no puedo ir sola?

—Hola a ti también, Jade —respondió, y Jade rodó los ojos. El sarcasmo sólo era divertido cuando lo usaba ella, y pensó que Pepper estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con su padre para responder de esa manera. Supuso que era algo que obtenías al ser prisionera de un terrorista enamorado de ti—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, puedo mandarlo, pero ahora mismo estoy en reunión y…

—¡Demonios, lo siento! —dijo casi por inercia, y cayendo en la situación, respondió—. Mira, prometo no volver a molestarte, sólo mándalo apenas salgas. Yo esperaré en la avenida. Y Pepper, lo siento y… ¿gracias? —y colgó.

Si hubiese sido Tony, a ella podía importarle un pepino si estaba viendo a otros empresarios o a la Reina de Inglaterra; pero era Pepper, una mujer que había aguantado la mierda tanto de su padre como la suya y seguía ahí junto a ellos, por lo que si podía evitar molestarla en lo más mínimo, lo haría.

La muchacha se volteó hacía Robin, y luego de anunciar una despedida definitiva, la muchacha salió de la pequeña casa y emprendió el camino hasta la avenida. Normalmente se pondría los auriculares para distraerse un rato, pero no debía destacar demasiado y aparte, era mejor si estaba alerta.

(Eso o era su paranoia hablando)

Algunas personas se le quedaban mirando, y aunque si era simple curiosidad o algo peor, ella por instinto apresuró el paso. Aparte de eso, nada raro había ocurrido, y aunque no disminuyó la velocidad, siguió su camino intentando llegar lo más rápido a la avenida sin parecer una loca de remate.

Hell's Kitchen, si bien daba la impresión de ser otra cualquiera parte de New York, no lo era. Era un secreto a voces que los jefes criminales tenían todo controlado, desde simples negocios de poca cosa hasta policías y gente de cargo político, desde empresas locales y Jade podía atreverse a decir que podía incluso internacionales. Y sin embargo, no tenía la pinta de agujero dejado de la mano de Dios como lo describían las noticias, pero una cosa muy diferente era la ciudad y otra era la gente que habitaba sus calles.

Pudo notar como la gente se dirigía hacia sus hogares casi de manera frenética, como si el que cayera la nochera era similar al manto de la muerte. Una metáfora que a Jade se le antojaba casi disparatada, pero los telediarios decían lo contrario. Y ciertamente, no se le antojaba descubrir el cómo era Hell's Kitchen de noche.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan lúgubre en Hell's Kitchen, pues hasta las cosas más malas tenían sus ventajas. Y esa ventaja llegó tanto a sus fosas nasales como a su estómago, muy para el exaspero de Jade.

—No te preocupes —se dijo—. Te darán comida —se dijo.

Y si la mamá de Robin se negaba a compartir su techo con la muchacha, aparentemente también eso incluía la comida.

La carne es débil, y la de Jade no era excepción, pues cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tomando asiento en la cafetería. Había trabajado como mula haciendo esos ejercicios, y a sus ojos, un poco de comida era lo menos que se merecía.

Había pocas personas en la cafetería, y la mayoría eran de personal, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de que fuera la primera vez que algún fanático compulsivo de Iron Man se acercara a ella, o de alguna persona sospechosa. No debía quedarse mucho tiempo, por lo que simplemente pidió una hamburguesa para llevar. Sin embargo, cuando una mesera se acercó a ella casi inmediatamente con lo que parecía ser su orden, casi sacó su propina de no ser por lo que estaba enfrente de ella era una bebida.

—Eh, disculpe —llamó a la mesera, quien mascó su goma de mascar y la miró cual mugre en sus zapatos—. Creo que se ha equivocado, yo no pedí esto…

—Claro que no fuiste tú, flaca —respondió inmediatamente la mesera, como si le hablara a un niño—, te lo manda el chico de allá.

El dedo de la mujer apuntó hacia alguno de los asientos frente a la barra, pero allí no había nadie. A Jade no le dio buena espina, por lo que simplemente optó por dejar la bebida intacta y esperar a que su hamburguesa llegara.

Si hubiera sido en otro lugar o incluso si dicho chico estuviera presente, había la mínima posibilidad de que Jade pudiese emocionarse cual adolescente que era ante la perspectiva de que un chico quisiera llamar su atención. Pero la mayoría de los chicos que querían llamar su atención o eran los típicos chulos de instituto que buscaban provocarla o, ahora que probablemente su parentesco se encontrara en línea, algún fanático obsesionado con su padre. Aunque si llegara a ser alguien genuinamente interesado en ella, tampoco los culpaba, lo único bueno que Tony le había pasado era su belleza (aunque estaba segura que los genes de su madre eran los dominantes en, bueno, casi todo). La modestia por delante, en todo caso.

Sin embargo estaba en Hell's Kitchen, el chico en cuestión no estaba presente y seguramente lo hizo para pedirle algo sobre su padre. Ya pronto llegaría alguien que viera el buen partido que ella era.

Pronto.

Algún día.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Luego de revisar que nadie se encontrara interesada en ella (y una pequeña parte se decepcionara por ello), pudo esperar medianamente tranquila por su hamburguesa. Una vez había llegado (y de fijarse que no era el regalo de algún pretendiente/acosador imaginario), la morena dejó el dinero y salió de la cafetería con la idea de decirle al gerente de revisar la salud mental de sus empleados. Y mientras saboreaba la carne y salsas, siguió su camino como su nada.

Claro, de no ser por los pasos que oía detrás de ella.

Se volteó para ver quien se encontraba detrás, deteniéndose brevemente, pero todos detrás de ella seguían su camino como si nada. Con mucho pesar, escupió los bocados de hamburguesa en la bolsa y la dejó en algún rincón de la calle. Luego, cuando estuviera en casa sin que la paranoia la siguiera, podría comer.

Su trayecto permaneció igual, y luego de un rato, volvió a oír los pasos. Repitió el proceso, paró un momento y luego de un rato de volver a caminar, los pasos siguieron.

No era el cansancio, no eran imaginaciones. Había alguien siguiéndola.

Y estaba segura que no con buenas intenciones.

Aceleró el paso, aceleró y aceleró hasta que cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo. No volteó, no se atrevía a hacerlo, porque los pasos detrás de ella, antes suaves y cautos ahora la seguían frenéticos y apresurados. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente, y ese era que al llegar a la avenida ese jodido auto estuviera ahí.

Sin embargo, cualquier esperanza de que ver el auto se esfumaron cuando sintió el agarre de su perseguidor en su brazo. Pronto, pudo sentir el abrazador calor que le otorgaba la chaqueta del hombre, mientras su mano llegó hasta su boca intentando que no gritara.

Esto no podía estarle pasando. Esto no le estaba pasando.

Gritó, pero su mano cubrió su boca. Pateó, pero él era fuerte y la sostuvo en su lugar. Intentó golpearlo, sus brazos la oprimían como si se tratara de una cobra. Estaba acorralada, atrapada como cual Caperucita y él era el Lobo Feroz, esperando a que ella bajara la guardia hasta cansarla y devorarla.

—¡S-SUÉLTAME! —consiguió gesticular, mientras luchaba para que la liberara—. ¡DÉJAME IR… MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

—He, creo que te has equivocado de parentesco, ¿no lo crees? —habló por primera vez, y fue suficiente para que Jade quisiera cerrarle la boca a golpes—. ¿Sabes? Esto sería mucho más fácil si te hubieras tomado mi regalo, pero igual, tú y yo nos vamos a _divertir_ mucho —algo malo, muy _malo_ estaba pasando por la cabeza de él en esos momentos, y Jade podía intuir _perfectamente_ que quería decir con diversión por sus palabras.

Sintió el aire escaparle de los pulmones, y justo cuando la mano de él se encontraba justo al nivel de su boca la abrió tanto como pudo, y pronto sus dientes se encontraban clavados en su mano como clavos en la madera, tanto que llegó a saborear la sangre de su agresor en sus labios. Lo oyó aullar de dolor, y casi sonrió ante el sonido de su dolor.

Sin esperar, la parte trasera de su cabeza golpeó contra su nariz (o lo que ella pensaba era su nariz) tan fuerte como pudo, casi oyendo un pequeño pero audible _crack_ , y él soltó un pequeño grito, e instintivamente dirigió sus manos hacía la zona afectada.

—¡Maldita zorra! —gritó—. ¡Me las vas a pagar, te encontraré maldita zorra!

En unos segundos pudo apreciar la apariencia de su atacante. Su cabello parecía teñido, pues las raíces castañas delataban que el rubio platino de su cabello no era natural, así como los indicios de barba. Pese a todo, no era mucho mayor que ella, pues no parecía menor de veinticinco años.

Y bueno, tampoco parecía precisamente feliz.

No pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo del callejón al que la había arrastrado, pudiendo apenas tomar su bolso. Pronto, los gritos de dolor del muchacho quedaron tan atrás que sólo podía oírlos en su mente, y el corazón de Jade casi explota al ver el letrero de la avenida enfrente de ella.

El auto estaba ahí, y aparentemente parecía que había estado esperándola un largo rato. De una vez entró, y soltó un largo suspiro de alivio cuando vio que todo estaba en orden.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Jade? —preguntó el chófer, y al mirarse en espejo Jade se dio cuenta que estaba echa un desastre. Su pelo oscuro se encontraba enmarañado, su ropa fuera de lugar y notó que todavía había sangre del muchacho en su boca. Inmediatamente, Jade se limpió los labios, como si se tratara de veneno.

—Me caí, nada de qué preocuparse. Vámonos.

Y sin embargo, Jade no se sintió a salvo.

 **.::.**

Cuando llegaron a la Torre Stark, Jade miró hacía todos los lados, inspeccionando, intentando encontrar la más mínima señal del muchacho. Pero no había nadie, y pese a que en esos momentos la Torre se encontrara a rebosar de gente, Jade no pudo evitar sentirse más sola que nunca.

Miró su teléfono, y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Robin y algunos mensajes de su padre. Primero envió un mensaje a Robin, diciéndole que ya había llegado y que no se preocupara de los ejercicios de álgebra, y finalmente pudo revisar los mensajes de su padre.

 _«De: Tony._

 _Enviado a las 2:30_

 _Hey, que tal todo?»_

 _«De: Tony._

 _Enviado a las 4:23_

 _Jade, estas bien?»_

 _«De: Tony_

 _Enviado a las 6:58_

 _Oye, creía que habíamos dejado atrás todo lo de "eres un maldito y por tu culpa murió mi madre. muérete". En fin, no creo que llegue hoy, lo siento.»_

 _«De: Tony._

 _Enviado a las 7:13_

 _Jade, sé que si llegas a ver las noticias tu odio renacerá cual ave fénix, pero créeme cuando te digo que si me mandas un mensaje te presto a Verónica por una semana [; fuera bromas, llámame apenas veas esto»_

 _«De: Tony._

 _Enviado a las 7:15_

 _Jade._

 _Contesta._

 _Por favor._

 _Urgente»_

Suspiró, y por un segundo la posibilidad de escribirle a su padre sobre lo que acababa de suceder, pero no importaría, él mismo había dicho que no iba a regresar así que ¿para qué molestarse? Solamente le mandó un simple mensaje, preguntándole si estaba bien. Apenas lo mandó, guardó el teléfono y se dirigió hacía el ascensor, marcó el piso y se dedicó a esperar.

Sintió sus manos reptando por su cuerpo, inmovilizándola. Golpeó, pataleó y hasta arañó, pero era inútil. Las manos, callosas y grandes, se cerraron entorno a su cuello, y pronto el aire le empezó a faltar.

Pequeños puntos negros empezaron a opacar su vista, mientras gruñidos abandonaron su boca. Subió la mirada, y lo vio, sonriéndole burlón ante la vista de ella en apuros. Su mirada se conectó con la de él, marrón contra negro, y Jade supo que esta vez no saldría viva.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó Pepper, sacándola de sus imaginaciones.

—Sabes que no hay nada que ame más que tu dulce voz, Pepper —respondió instintivamente—. Aunque enserio, eres la jefa, el salir un momento de una reunión no mata nadie —canturreó, mientras salía del ascensor.

—Podría haber salido antes de no ser por el desastre que tu padre y sus amigos causaron —respondió la pelirroja suspirando, y el mensaje de su padre retumbó en la cabeza de Jade—. Creía que tu padre no podía meter la pata peor que con lo del Mandarín, pero esta vez lo ha superado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sin decir nada, Pepper le entregó una tableta donde se reproducía un vídeo. El audio era catastrófico, pues sólo se oían gritos y golpes, así como sólo se podía ver a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro, escapando de algo. Una nube de humo ocultaba el causante de la conmoción, y pronto, pudo apreciar una masa de músculos verde literalmente barriendo el piso con una enorme armadura roja y dorada.

Pausó la imagen, mirando estupefacta lo que acababa de suceder en el vídeo. Miró a Pepper, y todo le indicaba que no era ninguna broma o vídeo sumamente elaborado.

—Pero… ¡¿Pero cómo…?! —balbuceó, mientras se sentaba en el mueble más cercano—. El señor Banner, ¿cómo…?

—No lo sé, intenté comunicarme con Tony pero todo aparece bloqueado —explicó, y Jade sintió el impulso de enseñarle los mensajes. La mujer venía de un lado a otro, claramente frustrada, y la menor estaba segura que esta vez no iría a esperar a Tony con un beso y un abrazo—. Primero el fiasco de Ultrón, ¿y ahora esto? Conozco a Bruce, sé que si se enoja todo termina mal, pero de eso ya hace mucho. Algo pasó, y estoy bastante segura de eso.

—Sí, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan malo para que el señor Banner pudiera perder el control de esa manera?

—Wanda Maximoff, eso fue lo que sucedió —habló otra voz, y Jade miró como María Hill se acercaba hacia ellos. La ex-agente tenía un folio y otra tableta en la mano, y aunque conservaba su imperturbable expresión de profesional, tenía esa mirada que Jade identificaba como la de «negocios serios». La mujer le dio la tableta a Pepper, y la menor se paró de su lugar para mirar el contenido. En él aparecía una protesta, y de allí figuraba una muchacha castaña y de piel clara que gritaba enojada a las autoridades—. Antes de la aparición del Otro Sujeto, recibí notificaciones de que los gemelos Maximoff se encontraron con los Vengadores acompañando a Ultrón, y por lo visto Ultrón ya los esperaba. La última vez que se vio a Wanda fue cerca del Quinjet, justo donde el Dr. Banner se encontraba.

—Sí, ¿pero qué significa eso? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho esa chica para enfadar de esa manera al señor Banner? —preguntó la menor.

—No es lo que hizo, sino lo que le mostró. Wanda aparentemente puede manipular la mente de la gente, y lo que sea que nuestra bruja le mostró al Dr., no creo que haya sido precisamente encantador —explicó—. De todos modos, es el mínimo de nuestros problemas si tenemos en cuenta que Ultron y los gemelos escaparon y los Vengadores no responden.

—Espera, ¿gemelos? ¿Quieres decir que hay otro? —preguntó Jade.

—No has escuchado nada, ¿o sí? —la aludida rodó los ojos, y María la ignoró—. Mientras Wanda Maximoff tiene habilidades tales como la manipulación mental o telekinesis, su hermano, Pietro, tiene una homeostasis acelerada y velocidad sobrehumana.

—¿Eh? —dijeron la pelirroja y la castaña al unísono.

—Él es súper veloz y ella muy rara, pero eso nos los hace menos peligrosos —resumió, tomó las tabletas y se alejó—. Si me necesitan, estaré rastreando el Quinjet.

Pronto el sonido de los pasos de María desapareció igual que su figura, quedando la pelirroja y la castaña solas en el piso. Pepper se encontraba acariciándose las sienes, seguramente intentando pensar en alguna manera de la que Tony pudiera salir de esta vivo. Luego de un rato, pareció notar la presencia de su casi-hijastra, por lo que suspiró y le tocó el hombro. Pepper esperó de todo, menos que la muchacha le diera un manotazo como si su toque fuera tóxico.

—¡Jade! —exclamó, sobándose la mano—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?!

—Yo… lo siento, no quería —dijo la muchacha casi por instinto. Pepper se acercó hacía ella, pero para su sorpresa ella se alejó—. No he tenido precisamente un buen día, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Es por lo de tu padre? —preguntó, y la muchacha rodó los ojos ante la mención de este. Pepper sabía que ya no lo odiaba, pero sencillamente algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—No… bueno, si… ¡Ugh, no lo sé! —exclamó, y Pepper miró con horror como dirigía sus manos hacía su cabeza—. ¡Primero se trae el bastón de un dios loco, luego juguetea con dicho bastón y crea un robot malvado seguramente primo de Hal 9000, y ahora hace un desastre en Sudáfrica!

—Eh, esa fue Wanda —le recordó inmediatamente.

—¡Ya lo sé, pero eso no evita que todo esto es culpa de Tony! ¡Siempre es su culpa y lo sabes perfectamente, todo el mundo lo sabe y siguen dejándole hacer lo que quiera! ¡Si no hubiera creado a Ultron, no hubiera tenido que irse, y si no se hubiera ido pudo haberme buscado él mismo y no hubiera tenido que esperar!

 _(Demonios, demonios y mil y un súcubos por su estupidez.)_

—Jade, creo que estás exagerando —le dijo, y lentamente se acercó a ella. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros, obligándola a ella a sentarse juntas—. Hasta donde yo sé, el que Tony creara a Ultrón no tiene nada que ver con que tuvieras que esperar. ¿Pasó algo mientras esperabas?

 _—"_ _Si, un loco casi me mata, o me viola porque no llegó a hacer nada y no quiero saberlo tampoco. Eso pasó"_ —fue lo que quiso decirle, quería decirle todo pero simplemente no podía (o no quería). Y sin embargo, respondió algo totalmente diferente—. No, no pasó nada.

— ¿Y entones por qué te quejas de esperar? —inquirió.

—¡Porque joder, si no te das cuenta es Hell's Kitchen, pudo haberme pasado algo, dios! —y justo en ese momento, Jade se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Yo… lo siento, Pepper. Tuve un mal día, y realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

—Supongo que no hago nada presionándote, entonces —la pelirroja se paró, y caminó con destino al comedor. Jade la siguió, y una vez en el comedor, siguieron la conversación—. Aun así, creo que si algo te pasa debes saber que puedes contármelo. Me preocupas, Jade.

 _(Dilo._

 _Dilo._

 _Dilo.)_

—Pff, ¿desde cuándo soy material para preocupación? Creía que ese era Tony —bromeó, y aunque la mirada de Pepper era seria, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Aunque, a decir verdad… si tengo que decirte algo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada de arranque de confianza—. ¿Qué es?

—Me preocupa Tony.

Aunque el objetivo de la broma era que alguna riera, ninguna lo hizo. El silencio reinó en el piso mientras Pepper servía dos bowls llenos de cereal, y en un rato lo único que se oía en la habitación era el sonido del cereal siendo masticado. No dijeron nada, y aunque eso ciertamente hizo que la muchacha se sintiera más cómoda, no dejaba de pensar que había algo que no andaba bien, que algo sencillamente no cuadraba.

Finalmente terminada la improvisada cena, ambas tomaron sus caminos. Mientras Pepper regresaba a su oficina a saber cómo demonios lograba mantener la poca dignidad de Tony e _Industrias Stark_ , la muchacha atravesó la puerta con el póster de _Pym Tech_., desnudándose en el camino hacía su baño.

Una vez estuvo frente al espejo del baño, pudo ver la marca de una mano en su cuello y unos cuantos símbolos de forcejeo en su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar que imágenes tan grotescas de lo que él pudo haberle hecho recorrieran su mente; haciendo que sus entrañas se revolvieran de sólo pensarlo. Debía sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, así como debía sacarse esas marcas de su cuerpo.

Cuando sus manos tocaron la cortina del baño, por un segundo pensó en lo convenientemente cerrada que estaba; y en lo que podría pasar si él se encontrara detrás de ella. Sacudió la cabeza, y aunque una pequeña parte de ella se sintió aliviada, Jade sabía que era estúpido pensar en eso.

O eso pensaría hasta que sintiera sus manos cubriéndole la boca como hace horas.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, sacándose aquella ridícula imaginación de la cabeza. Él no volvería, esto sería algo que solamente sería recordado cuando fuera adulta y quizás hasta se riera de eso. Después de todo, no le había dejado hacer nada, y aunque Tony fuera bueno… Tony, habría que ser bastante insensato para intentar hacerle algo a la hija de Iron Man. Suspiró, masajeándose la cabeza y apreciando el pequeño chichón en la parte que golpeó en la nariz al muchacho.

Nada iba a pasar.

Luego de asearse, salió de la ducha y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, y al tiempo que caminaba cepilló su pelo. Notó que, aunque ciertamente olía a shampoo, había algo que no encajaba (bueno, aparte de muchas cosas hoy en día) en el aroma. Había un toque sucio, una mezcla entre sudor y antitranspirante que no pertenecía a ella porque era el aroma de él.

Casualmente, Jade pensó que era un buen momento para usar perfume.

Finalmente vestida, perfumada y aseada Jade sintió deseos de echarse en la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas cual marmota, pero luego recordó que debía entregarle mañana los ejercicios a Robin, por lo que muy a su pesar se sentó en su escritorio a tratar de resolver los ejercicios.

Sobra decir que falló estrepitosamente.

A decir verdad, notó que su habitación se encontraba bastante a oscuras. Demasiado a oscuras.

 _—"_ _Algo no anda bien"_ —pensó, pero rápidamente lo alejó. Estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba mirando cada punto de su habitación en busca de algo.

O de alguien.

Volvió su atención hacía el cuaderno de ejercicios, pero no pudo. La página había sido arrancada.

—Pero, ¿qué mierda?

Si, ella odiaba álgebra, pero no era idiota. Ella no lo había hecho, eso no lo había hecho.

Miró a su alrededor, y lo único que vio fue oscuridad. Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era su lámpara de escritorio, y justo cuando su mano se dirigía hacia el interruptor de la habitación, la luz del pequeño foco se apagó.

No estaba siendo paranoica, ni mucho menos loca. Había algo en su habitación, o mejor dicho, _alguien._

Corrió hacía su puerta, y aunque en el camino uno de sus zapatos casi la hizo caer, sus manos lograron tocar el pomo. Sin embargo, este no cedía, y en ese era uno de los pocos momentos en los que deseaba más que nunca que Tony, María o su propia madre estuvieran cerca. Era una inútil, siempre lo fue.

Oyó una risa, y su corazón se hundió.

Era su fin, y lo sabía. Cuando volteó, si bien todo era oscuro, la única luz provenía de un par de ojos azules que la miraban con una mezcla de ira y diversión.

—Te dije que me las pagarías.

Los gritos ahogados de Jade fueron lo último que se oyó en la habitación.

Era, a fin de cuentas, otra noche en New York. ¿Y quién podría oírla gritar en New York?

* * *

 **What. the. hell?**

 **Okey, okey, antes de que las pocas personas que comentan vengan diciendo "¡Pietro no es un violador!" les diré: yo lo sé. Y créanme que lo último que deseo escribir en este fic es una escena de abuso sexual o non-con o como sea que se llamen. Si bien es un raro coso Pietro/OC, esto no evita que sea una rara especie de dark fic (aunque Age of Ultron es en si una especie de dark-fic de Avengers). Además, la chica fue asaltada! (no sexualmente, pero asaltada a fin de cuentas) como no quieren que la ponga medio paranoica?! (aunque planeo que Jade sea medio paranoica)**

 **Tenía muchas dudas si seguir esto, pero gracias a NaatDamn y Luna Asami recuperé los ánimos. Muchas gracias, muchachas! Y a todos los que sigan o gusten del fic, me animaría montones que dejaran comentarios. Señores, tenemos dos favoritos, tres seguidores y 105 visitas a nivel mundial (enserio, han leído hasta en Taiwan, TAIWAN, échale bolas), y si en verdad les gusta, me ayudaría muchísimo a actualizar más rápido un pequeño review. Uno, no más, yo solo digo.**

 **En fin, ¿qué hará Pietro con Jade? ¿qué pasará cuando Tony se entere de que su hijita ha sido secuestrada? ¿Pepper no matará a Tony? ¿Natasha irá a Hell's Kitchen? ¿y que pensará Wanda de todo esto? ¡Las respuestas a estas preguntas llegarán si llegan a comentar! Claro, y con cada leída y comentario, Pietro resucita.**

 **Besos a todos,**

 **Petta.**


End file.
